


What Can I Do?

by jaesoosgal



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Fluff, MV Series AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 00:28:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17415503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaesoosgal/pseuds/jaesoosgal
Summary: “I like you, what can I do?I know it’s a dumb thing to doI just like being with youI’m such a fool, I’m helpless.”Set in DAY6’s music videos What Can I Do?, I Loved You, and When You Love Someone.





	What Can I Do?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first (EVER) published work but definitely not my first fanfic (I’m just too lazy to finish all of them lol) so I apologize for any error. I also couldn’t get the name of the actress of the girl following Dowoon around in the MVs TT But anyway, I hope you enjoy!

Yoon Dowoon was the least person you expected to follow you up the rooftop after your so called friends started ganging up on you with mean, hurtful words. No, especially not after just a few days ago, he rejected you in front of your “friends” at this very same place and again after the basketball game.

Silence.

Of course he didn’t follow you here. You convinced yourself that this was just one of his usual rooftop visits and that you just happen to be here as well. Besides, you already know by now that he has absolutely no interest in you. Or so you think.

–earlier that morning–

You arrived at school 30 minutes early and entered the classroom with your usual bright self when you heard your three friends talking about some gang fight, mafia even. 

“Didn’t you hear there was a gang fight last night,” one of your friends started.

“Yeah, I heard it was at the arcade and some say that the guys involved were from our school,” another added.

“Heol!” you heard your third friend gasp.

You didn’t pay much attention to it until you heard them mention Younghyun’s name, the so called delinquent guy in your school, as well as Dowoon’s.

“Seems like Younghyun wasn’t content with the money he stole at the convenence store he works at and someone saw Dowoon there too.” the first one continued.

“Heol! Dowoon’s rich, you don’t think he-”

“Yah! Don’t you guys have better things to do than spread false rumors?” You cut her off.

You couldn’t take it anymore. Sure, you once thought of Younghyun as a delinquent student too but you knew better on what really happened at the arcade. You were there after all.

//flashback//

No one understands the loneliness of having busy parents better than Dowoon and you. So the moment you saw him walk out of his house in the middle of a school night, you knew something wasn’t right. He didn’t come to school that morning either. 

You decided to follow him until you reach the local arcade shop. You watch him play from afar when you suddenly see a man approach him and was about to punch him if it wasn’t for another guy intervening.

Younghyun?

You saw how he took the punch that was meant for Dowoon. You also saw how, for the first time since you saw him again, Dowoon was actually smiling -well it was more like a smirk- after giving Younghyun an egg for his bruise. And you had Younghyun to thank for that smile.

You head home first but stayed out to wait for Dowoon. Not long after, you saw him walking towards you (really his house) and although you already know he was going to ignore you, you still called out his name.

“Dowoon-ah!”

He stopped and looked at you with his signature poker face. But there was something different. His eyes look softer.

“Oh.”

Did he just acknowledge your presence?

Yoon Dowoon. THE YOON DOWOON just said “Oh” to you. Talk about progress!

You were beaming at him now like an idiot but back to regular programming, he walked past you and entered his house without another word.

You snapped out of your daze and entered your house as well, still with the smile on your face.

//end of flashback//

You, of course, already expected the conflict that will follow you calling out your friends for spreading false rumors about Younghyun. What you didn’t expect however, was them ganging up on you. 

“Yah, aren’t you a spoiled hypocrite? You think just because we’re not rich like you, we don’t have anything else to do than to gossip?” The first girl snapped.

You just looked at your friend shocked.

“Wah, she must really think so lowly of us just because we used to follow her and Dowoon around.” the second girl added.

“Maybe it is because of Dowoon. Because he’s involved.” the third girl stressed.

The first girl scoffed. “It’s not like he notices her anyway.” And then she turns to you, “Didn’t he like reject you twice now? And ignores you all the time? How pathetic.” 

You stood there frozen. You didn’t know they thought of you that way. How could you? They were your friends since middle school and if anything, you gave them genuine friendship.

You felt your eyes begin to water so you ran out the room, bumping into Wonpil who just arrived with Sungjin, also passing by Jae and Jieun whose faces are now full of confusion.

You ran up to the school’s rooftop oblivious to the fact that Younghyun and Dowoon were just outside the classroom, by the window, and they saw and heard everything that happened. 

–back to present time–

“Some friends you got there.” he said bluntly, finally breaking the silence.

You just bowed your head, trying your best not to cry in front of this boy genius, your first love.

You have always liked Yoon Dowoon and a part of you holds on to the fact that he too (once) liked you.

You practically grew up together being neighbors and with your families belonging to the same social strata. You also attended the same pre-school where and when you both promised to marry each other when you grow up and love each other till the end. That is until his family moved away in the middle of 3rd grade and you two lost touch. 

They moved back sophomore year though, much to your delight and it rekindled your hold to the promise you made in pre-school. But things were never the same. He was no longer the cheerful Yoon Dowoon. He was now this quiet, aloof guy who’s always sleeping in class but still manages to rank 1st. Not to mention the fact that he now completely ignores your existence. You didn’t mind though as you still follow him around, just genuinely happy being by his side. 

But as vast your liking is towards him, you couldn’t help but feel your confidence faltering with his consecutive rejections and now this situation with your “friends”. 

“They’re not worth it, you know, your tears.” he interrupted your thoughts. “If they really are your friends, they won’t be able to say those things.”

You can only reply with a sigh and a faint smile.

Silence. Again. But unlike the first one, this was more comfortable, calming even. 

“You can hang out with me,” he began whilst staring ahead.

You looked at him. He’s still wearing a straight face but you saw the brief hesitation he has before speaking again.

“We used to be friends and it’s better than being with those mean girls.” He looked at you for a second but quickly turned away. 

“Plus there’s this new place that sells good banana milk. You like banana milk.” he murmured the last part but you heard it. 

You didn’t know which one caught your emotions more -his comforting words or that this is the longest time he’s talked to you ever since he moved back. And did he just invite you to a new place for banana milk? 

Your mind and heart are racing, overwhelmed by how much of an effect Yoon Dowoon has on you. You started crying again, happy tears this time. Despite the heavy feeling brought by crying, you have never felt better. 

“You look even more ugly when you cry.” He stared at you before walking towards the door.

You could only sniff. This cold hearted boy. Well it was good while it lasted, you thought of his warm words again.

“You coming?” He side glanced at you.

You wiped your tears and quickly walked to his side.

The two of you finally reached your classroom when you realized something…

“It’s you who likes banana milk though.” You looked at Dowoon.

He seems to have a confused look on his face. Then you see it. You see his ears turning pink.

“Solma (AN: lol how to spell) Your ears are pink!” You pointed out.

His eyes widened, clearly taken a back but he quickly regained composure.

“Wahh, I can’t believe they still turn pink when-”

“Shut up.” He cut you off coldly before walking towards his desk.

You giggled at the sight and at the thought of how some things never do change. His ears still turn pink when he’s embarrassed!

You followed him with a big smile on your face but he ignored you and placed his head on his desk as if to sleep.

The rest of the day went by like the usual, except that you no longer have your “friends” now. But to be honest, you couldn’t care less.

You walked home with Dowoon (-perks of being neighbors) after class. It was a quiet walk, well with the few exceptions of you blabbering every five seconds. When you finally reached your homes, Dowoon still hasn’t said a word and just gave you a side glance before entering his house, which you responded with a wave and a big smile before entering your house as well.

Although you and Dowoon were back to the ‘you following him around and him ignoring you’ stage again, you knew in your heart that something has changed between the two of you. And it only ignited your pursuit towards him.

What can you do? You really like your cold hearted genius.


End file.
